Jak 4: Resurrection
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Haven City is once again on brink of war. Lurkers have started rebelling everywhere, but Jak and Daxter know it must have something to do with Dark Eco. They and others set out for another adventure to find what- or who -is causing all of this trouble.
1. Epilogue

****

Jak 4: Resurrection

Part One of a Trilogy (Later stories yet to be named)

Characters: Ummm... All of them for the most part. And a few OC's, but that's later and most are men (No Mary Sue's I swear.)

Pairings: Jak and Keira, Daxter and Tess, Ashelin and Torn, OC and OC.

Rating: Will vary. Most of the time will be T. Depends on how dirty your mind is ;)

* * *

They were free.

Free.

At long last they were free of the wretched place that had held them captive. The beings (one might call them humans if they could see through the sharp teeth and translucent gray skin) looked around marveling in what had happened to the world while they had been imprisoned. Pitch black eyes wandered; lips unmoving in wonder. The world had gotten older, that much was certain. The trees a little taller, rocks a little worner, clouds a little thicker. But despite the aging of the world the Dark Ones felt hope that the hero who had trapped them was still here. And he _would_ be found.


	2. I

**ooOoo**

"For the love of Mar!" Keira cursed angrily, her wrench clattering to the ground at her feet. Head reeling, pulse quickening the normall calm mechanic leaned against her work bench, allowing a sigh to escape her pale lips. To her right sat the reason for her sudden anger and frustration-a demolished zoomer. The stupid thing did _not_ want to be put back together again. The girl had spent_ days _on it, hadn't slept _at all_ last night. And although it was almost eleven in the morning she could barely move, let alone_ think_.

And she was on a freaking deadline.

"Who the hell drives through an entire pen of yakkows anyway?" Keira mused quietly. "I mean, c'mon. It's common sense."

But to her sudden shock and dismay the totaled zoomer suddenly began to spark and smoke. Keira let out another string of curses. It looked like she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, _again_. Groaning wearily the tired mechanic dropped her head in her hands; a part of her knew the reason why she was so upset.

Jak.

Yes, she missed her boyfriend. _Mar_, she missed him.

But life never went the way you planned, and Jak was out in the Wasteland doing whatever it is Wastelanders do in the hottest time of the year.

And Keira was stuck in Haven, counting down the next month and a half until she would see him again. Taking off her goggles and running her fingers through her long blue hair she sighed. She missed him so much it hurt.

**ooOoo**

Jak took off his googles and ran his hand through his short green hair, sighing. Only another month and a half and he'd be out of the Wasteland and with Keira again.

Keira.

The twenty one year old scratched his chin, ridding his goatee of sand as he did so. If he could have anything in the world right there and then, it would have been his girlfriend. To be able to hold her in his arms again, just to see her smile, but most importantly to feel her soft lips against his.

Shaking away any thoughts that could further distract him from his trek through Spargus Jak let out a quiet breath. His good mood seemed to evaporate with it; the orange ottsel on his shoulder could feel the sudden change in his friend.

Very lightly he tugged on his partner's long ears. Giving a startled "Yah!" Jak spun around to find Daxter staring at him quietly. "What the hell was that for?"

Daxter shrugged, a knowing look on his face. "You just seemed a bit quiet there Jakky." Jak just shook his head and rolled his eyes; he continued his walk. "My guess is you're missing Keira," in response to this his taller friend turned and glared, "But hey, I've only been your friend since we were five. So I can't possibly know that look."

"What look?" Jak asked mildly. Daxter just shook his head.

"You act like I can't tell."

Daxter always could tell.

"I can alway tell."

And he knew it too.

"You get that dreamy look in your eyes; which is creepy by the way. It's quite obvious that the thoughts running through your mind are something along the lines of: I just want to be with Keira so we can f-"

The ottsel was cut off when Jak rather abruptly brought his hand down on his head. Fixing him with a glare of his own Daxter pulled his goggles back over his ears. "What?! Don't lie, you _know_ it's true! I mean, when you guys aren't... You know... You give each other these _looks _and you can just_ tell _what's on your guys' mind!"

But Jak merely let out another sigh, this time out of irritation and made his was through the markets of Spargus, praying to the Precursors that the Wastelanders didn't have any idea what Daxter was talking about.

"I mean, Tess and I well... That's a _whole_ 'nother story. But _you_ guys-"

Yeah. If he was only that lucky.

**ooOoo**

Giving up on the zoomer for now (just for now, she'd get back to it later) Keira dropped down in the stool beside the table. Idly she ran her fingers across the smooth surface of the table, humming to herself.

It was impossible to do any work once Jak filled her mind.

And quite frankly it happened way to much to begin with. But with him gone for the past two months...

It was unbearable. And the thought of not being able to see him for another month and a half left Keira quite distracted to be honest. Remembering how it felt to be in his arms she leaned back and sighed. Why was it that his arms always seemed to be so warm? And his lips. Memories of every kiss now that he was gone seemed much sweeter than at the moment. Why was it that you never knew what you had until it was gone?

Angry at herself for letting herself get so distracted Keira quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail and pushed all thoughts of her boyfriend away.

Easier said than done.

Groaning Keira leaned on one arm, a few strands of hair tickling her nose. Why did he have to go to the Wasteland for extended periods of time? Would there ever be a time when Jak wasn't needed to protect something, to save someone, to be the hero? He'd already saved the world three times, wasn't that enough?

No, no it wasn't. In the part of her mind that wasn't constantly stressing and missing him, Keira knew it had to be done. He was of lineage to Mar, it was in his blood to save the world and that's what he would do until the day he died.

Keira winced mentally. No, she wasn't going to think about that. Jak would be fine, he always was. Besides, Daxter was with him-whether or not that was a good thing was beyond her. Usually the ottsel was saved by Jak but that was besides the point.

Sig was there to keep them both out of trouble.

Breathing a little easier Keira attempted to get back to work. Most of it was spent staring out the window and wondering about Jak.

**ooOoo**

Nearing the King's tower Jak looked up towards Daxter who had finally stopped talking. Raising a long green eyebrow he regarded the ottsel quietly. Daxter humphed under his breath.

"Yes, I'm done. Can we just go in now? I wanna know what in Mar's name Ol' Siggy needs us to blow up now."

Jak snickered, understanding where some of his friends frustration was coming from. It seemed that all they had done was indeed blow up some crap in an attempt to find whatever it was that had attacked the monk's expedition to the catacombs. Slowly his eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

Buried deep near the monk's temple by the base of the mountain another entrance to Mar's secret catacombs had been found. Seem (who now had full power over the monks) had ordered a group of their best explorers to search the entrance. Not one of them had returned. That was when Sig-King of the Wasteland-had called in Jak to help.

So he had (rather grudgingly, it had days of pestering from Keira that it was the "right" thing to do) accepted. He and Daxter grabbed a quick transport over the walls of Haven and into the once feared Wasteland.

But evidence of there even being an entrance had vanished. Jak wished he could have taken a picture of the look on Seem's painted face when she realized that there _was _no entrance. At least not anymore.

Not that he had said anything. He wasn't _suicidal_.

So he and Daxter and the others on the team had spent the last two months trying to find the damned thing.

Still no luck. Whatever had taken the monks did not want to be found. And it probably wouldn't. Jak shuddered mentally, wondering what really lurked beneath the sand. He decided he really didn't want to know.

"Well?" Suddenly Jak was aware of the fact that he was standing in front of the door that led to the King's Tower. Sand blew at his feet and it was much to quiet for a normal afternoon in Spargus.

Or maybe he was just paranoid.

"Are we just gonna stand here all day?" Daxter asked impatiently, small toenails clicking against Jak's shoulder plate. The ottsel hating waiting almost as much as Metalheads.

"Fine. I'm going."

He just hoped Sig had found something. Maybe then he could go home to see Keira.

* * *

**Ugh..... Why the hell did I start this over again???**

**Oh wait, cause I'm an idiot and do stuff half assed. Tell me if this is better than the first. Please???**

**And yes, major Jak x Keira, in case you didn't figure out what Daxter was talking about.**

**I thought it was obvious XD**

**Read and Review, as always.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	3. II

**Ugh... I haven't been on fanfiction in like... Ever.**

**So sorry, for those of you actually reading this. I do my very best but... Regents and final exams and stupid tests tests tests! All New York state does is test us! Damn you!**

**Back to the story... XD**

**

* * *

**

**ooOoo**

Sig peered silently out the window of the tower; the only sound his quiet breathing and the trickle of water. Down below it was a normal day in Spargus as waves idly crashed on shore. The sweltering heat of the sun somehow managed to sneak its way through the King's tower's large windows; Sig breathed deeply.

It never felt this good in Haven.

The King continued to watch as lives went on. Wastelanders trekked their way through the thick sand; Leaper Lizards could be seen sprinting through the crowds. A streak of green hair and orange fur were making their way to the tower; Sig smiled.

He had called Jak and Daxter, needing to talk to them. He smirked as he remembered the look on Jak's face. The young man hated not knowing something-exactly why Sig had chosen to keep him in the dark for the time being. He was just like his father in that way.

Suddenly Jak and Daxter's form seemed to dissapear as they came closer to the tower. The old elevator began to groan and Sig knew the two would be up momentarily. Turning away from the view of his city, he waited.

**ooOoo**

"-then he told me to shove it! Can you believe it Jak? The nerve of some people!" Daxter exclaimed, tiny paws thrown up in the air for emphasis. Jak sighed in response.

"Well Dax, maybe if you didn't try to piss him off, Kleiver wouldn't threaten you so much." All he recieved in reply was a blank-and slighty furry-look. So he tried again. "You're right. Kleiver's an ass." Deadpan.

Daxter grinned.

"So you get what I mean? Thank you, and I thought I was the only one!"

Rolling his eyes Jak entered the King's throne; an ocean of memories washed over him.

_Damas._

Shaking his head he followed Daxter-who had hopped down from his shoulder-and up to the throne.

"Wassup' Siggy?" The ottsel asked, causing Sig to chuckle. He couldn't help it; the ottsel was almost the exact opposite of Jak: loud, obnoxious, and talkative.

"Nothin' much Dax. You?"

He huffed out a breath. "Well, I've been worried about ol' Jakky lately." Said 'Jakky' looked at him cautiously, as if wondering whether or not to prevent more words from escaping his pal's furry lips. But the ottsel continued. "I mean, he's just been so depressed lately without his one true love." Jak growled softly under his breath; eyes narrowing. He knew where this was going. But Daxter payed no mind. "I mean, you can't imagine the longing the Big Guy must be feeling. Can you imagine it Sig? Can you?" The ottsel dramatically swayed on his feet. Jak steamed quietly, knowing if he stepped in now the entire act would just be repeated at a later time. "I can't, and it's killing me to watch him. You can just feel the sexual tension in his eyes!"

"Hey!" Jak burst out indignantly. "I'm right here you know!"

"And wishing Keira was here too!" his so called 'friend' retorted.

Sig watched, laughing along. He wasn't making fun of Jak-not really anyway. Still, to see the young hero attempt to catch the mischievious ottsel as he sprinted comically through the water was enough to make anyone laugh.

"Alright, enough," Sig managed. Jak and Daxter looked up towards him, sopping wet. "I have some good news."

Dropping the ottsel from where he hung by the tail in his hands, Jak quickly shook out his now wet hair. The action was reminiscent of what the small crocadog who used to follow him around would do when wet.

"You can go home."

For a moment it was was silent as Jak and Daxter looked up towards the king of Spargus, shocked. "Seriously?" Daxter asked. He eyed Sig warily, as though the words were a joke.

"Yes."

Then it dawned that they could go home and both burst into smiles. "Thanks Sig!" "See ya' later, Sig miser!" They just couldn't leave fast enough. Amused, Sig watched as they sprinted far below longing to go see the ones they had missed for all this time. He grinned but it was bitter sweet; to be twenty one again.

**ooOoo**

Grimacing Keira attempted to clean a particularly dark splash of oil off of her wrist, to no avail. "Mar damn it..." she muttered. Throwing the rag away dismally she sighed. She hadn't been able to get much of anything else done with the zoomer. Jak still clouded her mind, clinging to her every thought. And yet she still managed to get covered in oil.

Keira let out another sigh, one out of irritation. "The day I can fix anything without getting covered in oil will be the day Daxter can go without talking."

Then a painfully familiar voice spoke in the doorway. "Good luck with that."

Spinning around, heart beating frantically through her chest Keira faced Jak. He leaned casually on the door frame, crooked smile brightening his features. For a moment neither spoke, relishing in the fact that they were here, together. Boy met girl. Blue met green. But one moment led into the next and they found themselves in each others arms, lips working together as one as their bodies began to intertwine. It seemed as though they couldn't peel their clothes off fast enough as they made their way into their one perfect place of bliss; each other together as one. And as they tried to make up for time they had both lost the only sounds were their mixed breaths and the three most beautiful words in the whole entire world:

"I love you."

**ooOoo**

"I love you more," Tess giggled.

"No, I do," Daxter replied, holding his girlfriend closer to him. She willingly complied, wrapping her arms tightly around him in return. "Ah, my Tessy-kins..." he muttered, bringing his lips againt her neck. "I missed you so much."

She shivered as she felt his lips trail lower and lower. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Not as much as I've missed you."

But Daxter didn't reply in words; he showed Tess in his actions. She was the only person whom he felt no words were needed for the point to get across. He knew that must mean that they were meant to be. And so that was how they spent the rest of the night: showing each other how much they were in love and how far they'd be willing to go to prove it.

* * *

**Decided to throw in a little Daxter x Tess there at the end, couldn't resist. XD Read and review or I will send the evil monkies after you.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	4. III

**ooOoo**

The Dark Ones smiled, sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight; beside them in the shadows sat a creature. All that was seen of it was large, glowing orange eyes. "You know what to do," they hissed together in unison, empty eyes looking upwards towards the Palace. This was what they had been waiting for, ever since those holy elves had found their containment silo. Despite their reluctance to speak, the two Dark Ones had manipulated them into it and discovered where they were; Spargus, a desolate wasteland on the outside of Haven City. Where _he _was.

At long last, _he_ was found.

Haven City was calling to them, or rather, it seemed as though _he_ was calling to them. H_is_ energy drew them to where _he _rest like Metal Heads to open eco wells.

"Go quickly, and do not be seen," She whispered. He nodded slowly at Her side.

"Or they will find you, and there will be nothing-"

"Nothing-"

"We can do."

The creature stepped out of the shadows, showing his sharp claws and large jaw. He bowed low to the ground. Grunting he returned upright and left, making sure to stick to the thick darkness spilling out from under the Garden's high walls.

"Do you think it will succeed?" He asked Her.

"It must," She mused, dark eyes roaming the sky. "Or we have planned for nothing."

He nodded, and together they melted back into the shadows, and were no more.

**ooOoo**

Keira woke to Jak hurriedly pulling on his clothes at the side of her bed. Making sure to keep the sheets wrapped tightly around her waist (not that it really mattered; more or less a force of habit) she sat up. "Jak?"

He turned as he attempted to tug on his left boot. "Morning, Keir." There was something off about his voice. Managing to get the left boot on he pulled on the right.

"Jak, what's wrong?" Keira looked at him curiously. Her bangs had fallen in her eyes, obscuring part of her vison but it didn't matter. "Is everything alright?"

He sighed to look at her. "Someone got into the Palace last night," he said finally. Keira's stomach plummeted.

"But... what? How? The Palace? Ashelin's alright, right?" Her voice took on an edge of panic she quickly pressed Jak for answers.

"Babe, relax," Jak said comfortingly. "Everything's fine. Ashelin's okay, just worried. Torn's practically running around like a kangarat with its head cut off trying find somewhere to keep her safe." It seemed as though after the fourth attempt on the Governess'- and more importantly his wife's -life Torn was on edge of a mental breakdown. Not that the intruder's intent automatically was to harm Ashelin, but Jak wasn't that naive. "Everyone's fine."

Keira sighed in relief. Now that Ashelin and Torn had announced that they were to be having their first child (and heir to Haven City, seeing as Jak wasn't about to take over the throne anytime soon) crimelords everywhere had been sending assasins to kill Ashelin so that they may take the position. None had succeeded so far, thankfully. But seeing as Torn had been a commander in the Krimzon Guard and Jak- and one could add Daxter -could beat the crap out of anyone who tried to, the chances of that happening were pretty slim.

But concern seemed to be permanantly etched on Jak's face even as he struggled- and miserably failed -to put on his eco ring. "Hon, it goes over your left shoulder," Keira told him, amused at his struggle.

"Oh yeah."

Deciding not to force whatever Jak had to say out of him (not that she would succeed anyway) Keira continued to watch him as his bemused expression never faded. At last he spoke. "Hey, Keir?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Could you do me a favor and go stay with Samos today?"

Curiosity got the better of Keira and she couldn't help but ask why.

Evidently debating whether or not to tell her Jak shrugged "Well..." Keira waited patiently for his reason. "It's just that whatever broke into the palace wasn't human."

_Wasn't human._

A sense of dread filled Keira but she wasn't sure why. "But if it wasn't human than what was it?"

Jak sighed. "Torn thinks it was a lurker."

_Lurker?_

No, that couldn't be possible. Lurkers were peaceful species; they wouldn't break into the palace. "But lurkers haven't tried to attack humans since..." Keira trailed off. Jak nodded grimly knowing the unfinished word: Sandover, the unspoken taboo.

"I know. That's why I want you to go visit your dad. You'll be safer in the forest." Of course. Once again, everyone else was telling her to stay safe. It wasn't as if she couldn't protect herself After all, she had only been alone in Haven for _twofreakingyears_ just like the rest of them.

Keira scoffed. "Safer?" But Jak's eyes were pleading as he looked at her, begging her to just listen to him, just this once. For a moment they just stared at each other. Unstoppable force meets immovable object. Keira was the first to break. Sighing, she nodded. "Fine. But once you get home, you will tell me everything you know, got it?" She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Jak nodded in mock serious, but there was a air of ease on his face now. "I will." Leaning over he kissed her gently on the forehead. He turned to leave, but not before tossing his jacket to Keira, who caught it deftly. Smiling she ran her fingers over the worn, blue fabric. It smelled of Jak; all types of eco blending into one.

"Your other one's hanging by the door," she told him. This had been their ritual ever since the Second Metalhead War, before they had even begun dating. When he left on missions he would give her one of his jackets, just in case he didn't come back.

Thankfully, he always did.

"I'll see you later then. Tell Samos I said hi." In other words, just-because-I'm-leaving-now-doesn't-mean-you-aren't-going-to-your-father's-house.

Keira swiftly rolled her eyes. "Just go Jak, before Torn loses it and locks Ashelin in the basement." Snickering Jak made his way to the door. "And be careful. I mean it."

Turning around he flashed her one of his famous lopsided grins. "I always am love. Always am." Listening until she heard the front door slam shut, Keira got up and began to dress. Upon discovering that there was virtually nothing she could do with her total disarray of hair except tie it up she quickly did just that. Besides, she had been thinking about a new upgrade for the Jetboard- not to mention the bombardment of questions of her and Jak's _relationship_ by her father -and she thought better with her hair up.

After a moment's hesitation Keira decided on keeping Jak's jacket- Samos could deal with at least that -and made her way out of the door.

**ooOoo**

"Jak says he'll be here in about twenty minutes Ash," Torn said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. She nodding, bringing her hands to cradle her protruding stomach. Putting his lips on the top of her head he continued, voice slighty muffled by the dark locks of red. "Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise everything's under control."

Apparently he hadn't worded that just right.

"Do you think it's me I'm worried about?" She burst out, standing up from their bed and glaring at him. "Is that what you think?"

That or the hormones were kicking in. Again. Swear to Mar, if this was bad karma from all of the bad things he'd done and said to Daxter, Torn was going to murder someone. Right now this was the last thing he needed. The past six months had been hectic, between running Haven, protecting Ashelin and the baby, and now there was a break in and he probably had a crapload of more paperwork to fill out. Couldn't he catch a break? Just this _once_?

Forcing himself not to yell back- her moods came and went; Torn never knew what emotion would come next -he spoke calmly.

"I know you're worried about the baby, I am too. But if you're not protected than the baby isn't safe either. And for another thing-" Taking her gently by the elbow and pulling her back to a sitting position he stared pointedly into her eyes. "Ashelin Marie Praxis, don't think for one second I don't care about our baby. If something happened I don't know what I'd do. I'm just trying to keep both of you safe."

Letting out a shaky sigh she grabbed his hand. "I know Torn, I'm sorry. It's just-" her voice broke off suddenly as tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm just scared Torn. What if we do lose her?" Her hand pulled out of his and dropped in her lap. "And if we don't, how do we know if we can even raise her? We can't be parents, we don't know how! Just the thought of it-"

"Hey," he said softly, cupping her chin in his hands. "It's okay sweetheart. Just breathe. Nothing is going to harm our baby as long as I'm around." She opened her mouth to reply but he quickly brought his finger tenderly to her lips. "And I'm just as scared as you are about parenthood. Hell, maybe even a little more. But I promise you, our baby will have the greatest mother in Haven, maybe even in the universe." Smiling wryly he nudged her shoulder. "And how do you know what it's going to be a girl? It could be a boy for all we know."

With a smile of her own now Ashelin pushed him back. "Because it is a girl. I can just tell."

"Oh yeah? Willing to bet ten orbs on that Governess?" His raspy voice was jovial as the two began to forget about impending parenthood, assasination attempts, and the break in. Although at times the thought rarely crossed their busy minds, at least they had each other.

**ooOoo**

Jak paused before the doors of the Naughty Ottsel, trying his hardest not to look the giant- and quite comical -ottsel perched above his friend's bar in the eyes. Shaking his head he stood for a moment, rocking back and forth on his heels as he thought about the strange statue. Against much persistance from Jak and others, Daxter had bought this one after the first had been destroyed by missiles and target practice during the Second Metal Head War.

But what could Jak say? It was Daxter after. Somewhere in his twisted little mind he had a reason for everything - although more often than not the reason held no conherency. Turning away from the figure that continually kept nodding it's head and pumping its fist as though listening inaudible music, Jak walked into the bar to find it empty- after all it was only eight in the morning -and Tess idily cleaning glasses near the back.

"Hiya Jak," she chirped, setting down the rag and glass which she had been cleaning. Tess hopped from the red stool where she sat using her tail to steady herself as she landed. "Looking for Daxy?"

"Mornin' Tess," Jak told her. "And yeah, Torn call you too?"

"Just got off the comlink with him and got back to cleaning when you came in." Despite the smile still lighting her features there was worry in her eyes. "You think you guys will be able to figure out whoever it was that broke in?"

Jak shrugged honestly. "I hope so."

"Yeah, me too..." Looking down she trailed off and they were silent for a few heartbeats. "But Daxter's getting ready so he'll be out in a moment."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks Tess. I'll be outside." Pure sun was a rarity in Haven, and Jak didn't want to waste a minute of it. Who knew how long it would last? Once outside he leaned against the grey building and let his thoughts wander. Maybe he should send Keira a message, make sure she really was going to Samos' house...

"Aaaand Orange Lightening is in the house baby! Although I suppose I am outside-" Jerked from his thoughts Jak straightened up from his leaning position just as Daxter crawled up quickly onto his shoulder. "Well did'ja miss me buddy?"

"Hi Dax," Jak replied, rolling his eyes. "Yes. I missed you very much."

"Hmmm..." Daxter pursed his lips. "This sarcasm you speak of..."

Jak began to walk away from the Port and to the looming figure of the Palace as Daxter's constant chatter never left his ears.

* * *

**Gah! I'm alive!**

**The first half of this chapter was beta-ed by none other than _Fishyicon_. (Told ya I'd get it done even if it's not as long as I expected, my short buddy!) Seriously, go check her out. She rocks!**

**This originally was going to be a super duper long chapter, but I'm splitting it into two, or maybe three parts. Because my brain is starting to hurt and I really want some chips... But I always want chips soooo...**

**Torn wasn't too OOC, was he? I mean, he's all macho and stuff, but with a wittle baby on the way... The man has emotions. I swear!**

**Read and review.**


End file.
